


Prettier than Cherry Blossoms

by orangegreenlove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dick riding, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangegreenlove/pseuds/orangegreenlove
Summary: Yurio wears traditional Japanese clothing and rides Otabek's dick under a cherry tree.





	

In full bloom the sakura were exceptionally pretty, even at night. It was a bit too early in the year to be comfortable, the air quite cold and getting colder the later it gets. Now that Viktor and Yuuri had stumbled back home, drunker than they probably intended to get, there was no one stopping Yuri from drinking too. He wasn’t planning to get drunk, just sipping enough to keep the cold away, though Otabek’s presence was doing quite a bit to keep him warm. Frequent sneaked kisses, wandering hands and that loving expression in Otabek’s eyes every time he looked at him had Yuri feeling quite warm, actually. 

“Stop looking at me like that,” Yuri grumbled, not meaning it at all.

“Never,” Otabek replied, voice fierce enough to make Yuri take a closer look. 

“Beka, are you drunk?” Yuri asked, peering closely at Otabek’s face. Otabek’s skin was just dark enough to make it difficult to tell if he was blushing, especially in the more than indifferent light here, outdoors under the sakura trees, but he was almost sure there was a hint of pink on Otabek’s cheeks. 

“I’m not.” Otabek closed the distance, kissing Yuri in an attempt to show how sober he was. 

Relaxing into the kiss, Yuri hummed happily. Otabek was definitely a little drunk, but that only made his kiss a little messier and his wandering hands a little less restrained. A cold gust of wind send a shiver down Yuri’s spine, so he climbed into Otabek’s lap, cuddling close for warmth. He still wasn’t sure why he’d let Yuuri’s sister talk him into wearing a yukata - Yuuri’s family had first ganged up on Viktor and dolled him up, including flowery hair ornaments. Then they’d descended on him, though he’d put his foot down at flowers. The dangly star ornament in his hair was at least slightly less effeminate, Yuri hoped. He still wasn’t sure why no one had forced Otabek into traditional Japanese clothing, but Yuuri’s sister had muttered something about Otabek being “cool type”, so Otabek had been allowed to keep his jeans and leather jacket. 

Otabek’s hand wandered up his thigh, trailing warmth across Yuri’s skin. Breaking the kiss, Yuri glanced around. There wasn’t anyone else left as far as he could see, driven away by the cold long before now. Since they were finally alone, Yuri dropped a hand down to squeeze Otabek’s dick through his pants, drawing a groan from Otabek. To his surprise, he found Otabek still soft. “Eh?” Yuri exclaimed in surprise. “What’s up with that?”

Otabek’s blush became a bit more visible. “It’s the drink,” he explained, “makes me slow to get started. But that’s good, cause you look so fine I wouldn’t last long enough to make you scream otherwise.”

Otabek snapped his mouth shut, clearly not having intended to say any of that aloud. Grinning, Yuri opened Otabek’s pants and crawled down to lick at his soft dick. If Otabek needed a bit of help to get going, that was more than fine with him. He quite liked sucking Otabek’s dick, and the risk of getting caught out here under the sakura trees just made it hotter. His yukata kept slipping down one shoulder constantly, and after pushing it back up three times, Yuri just let it slip. Otabek’s hands were in his hair, tugging until half of his hair was free and loose. Humming around Otabek’s dick, Yuri teased at it with his tongue, doing his best to remember all the things Otabek liked best. He trailed his tongue around the tip of Otabek’s dick, rolling Otabek’s balls with his fingers at the same time. His efforts paid off as his boyfriend hardened slowly under his touch, sweet moans encouraging him to keep going even as his jaw started to ache. By the time Otabek was fully erect, Yuri was just about ready to jump on that dick and ride it into next year. “I hope you brought some lube, because this thing doesn’t have any pockets,” he grumbled as he climbed back into Otabek’s lap. 

“I did.” Otabek pulled a half-full tube of lube from his jeans pocket, but refused to hand it over. Instead he coated his fingers with lube and slipped them under Yuri’s yukata. 

Spreading his legs, Yuri moaned encouragement. For once, his boyfriend actually went as fast as he wanted - usually Otabek liked to tease and tease and tease him, but clearly drunk Otabek was low on patience for these kinds of games. Two slick fingers pressed into him at once, working him open, and Yuri soon had to muffle his moans by pressing his face against Otabek’s leather-clad shoulder. He wasn’t usually shy, but apart from the rustle of the wind in the trees, there was not a sound to be heard, which made his muffled moans sound extraordinarily loud. While Otabek opened him up Yuri played with Otabek’s dick, brushing teasing fingertips up and down the shaft and feathering light touches across the tip. 

“Come on already,” Yuri urged, squeezing tight around Otabek’s fingers. “I want you.”

“You’re dangerous,” Otabek groaned, fingers digging into Yuri’s hair to pull him into a kiss. 

As soon as Otabek pulled his fingers free, Yuri sank down onto his dick, moaning at the stretch of it. Otabek’s dick was thick and heavy, filling him just right. There were few things he enjoyed more than riding his boyfriend’s big cock - skating was one thing and early morning cuddles after a night of hot, steamy sex were another. “Your dick’s dangerous.”

Putting his hands on Otabek’s shoulders for balance, Yuri rolled his hips to feel the hot, hard dick move inside him. Moaning happily, he rose until only the tip remained inside him, then slowly sank back down onto it. He didn’t usually tease much, but his boyfriend’s impatient fidgeting was amusing enough to make him ignore his own horniness for the moment. Once Otabek was buried up to the hilt again, Yuri rolled his hips in lazy circles, then rose even slower than before. 

“Tease,” Otabek groaned, fingers digging into Yuri’s hips. “Yura, you tease.”

“Uh huh,” Yuri agreed, sinking down torturously slow. “What are you going to do about it?”

Otabek blinked at him, the alcohol slowing his thoughts down just enough to make the progression of ideas visible on his face. “The ground is too cold to push you down and fuck you on the blanket, no matter how good you’d look on your back surrounded by sakura petals. I could throw you up against the cherry tree?”

“Mh.” Yuri considered it, still riding Otabek at an excruciatingly slow pace. He finally shook his head. “This is good.”

He did speed up, just a little, because Russian or not, he was fucking cold and freezing his ass off was not the best use of said ass. Otabek’s hands on his hips encouraged him to speed up, pushing down or lifting him up, and Otabek’s hips kept snapping up until Yuri was practically bouncing on Otabek’s dick. His yukata finally slipped down his second shoulder too, leaving both of his shoulders and half his chest naked. The sight proved irresistible to Otabek, who licked at Yuri’s chest and kissed his shoulders even while Yuri rode his dick with a passion. With as much as Yuri was moving, it wasn’t possible for Otabek to suck on his nipples or even tease at them properly, so instead Otabek wrapped his hand around Yuri’s dick and stroked, drawing a startled moan out of Yuri. Yuri could occasionally come without getting touched, but it took a while and Otabek was clearly not confident in his ability to last long enough this time. 

Moaning, Yuri changed the angle of his hips, trying to get Otabek’s dick exactly where he wanted it. Fingers digging into Otabek’s jacket, he leaned back, eyes closed in concentration. Fireworks exploded behind his closed eyelids, pleasure shooting through his body. Moaning, he made sure to keep that angle, and in combination with Otabek’s strong, warm hand around his dick it didn’t take long at all for Yuri to come. He buried his face against Otabek’s neck, muffling his moans as he came and came, squeezing tight. Panting for breath, he rested like that for a moment, just sitting on Otabek’s dick. His boyfriend hadn’t come yet, but Yuri’s legs wouldn’t hold him up right after orgasm. So instead he curled his fingers around Otabek’s wrist and pulled Otabek’s hand up to his mouth. Looking Otabek’s in the eye, he trailed his tongue over Otabek’s palm, licking his own come up. With slow, sensuous flicks of his tongue, he cleaned up each of Otabek’s fingers, swirling his tongue around each until Otabek looked just about ready to explode with need. 

Thighs shaking, Yuri rose slowly, this time from necessity rather than with an intend to tease. Rising up slow, he practically fell back down as his legs gave out, taking Otabek’s dick deep. Otabek stopped him with a firm hand on his hip. “You’ll hurt yourself.”

“But you haven’t-” Yuri began, only for Otabek to silence him with a kiss. Clinging tight, Yuri moaned into the kiss, his mind still a little fuzzy from his recent orgasm. By the time the kiss broke, he’d regained control of his legs, so he picked up where he’d left off, riding Otabek’s thick, hard dick at a fast pace that made his Kazakh boyfriend moan his name. 

Otabek didn’t last much longer. Hips snapping up, Otabek came, his come shooting up into Yuri’s tight body as he groaned. Hugging Yuri tight, Otabek murmured endearments in Kazakh that made Yuri blush - this had definitely been a lot less embarrassing back before he’d learned enough of Otabek’s language to understand most of the sweet things Otabek tended to say in the first rush right after he came. 

The distant sound of voices startled Yuri out of his blissful state. Suddenly he felt the cold, sharper than before. “Lets go back,” he grumbled, pushing at Otabek to let go off him. Climbing to his feet, he fixed his yukata as much as possible, all while cursing to himself. Otabek only needed to tuck his dick back into his pants and wipe his hand on his leg to look more or less respectable, which Yuri found incredibly unfair. Shivering, Yuri pressed close against Otabek’s side in an attempt to leech bodyheat. Otabek shrugged out of his leather jacket and wrapped it around Yuri’s shoulders. Cuddling into the warmth, Yuri breathed in the scent of Otabek’s cologne. He knew he looked a mess, but he didn’t care. This was what he wanted and he didn’t care that anyone who saw them would know exactly what they’d done. So what if his clothing was all askew, his hair half undone and Otabek’s come was dripping down his thighs.


End file.
